Battle of Kankoku Pass
The Battle at Kankoku Pass ("Hangu pass" chin) is the decisive battle determining the course of the Coalition Army's Invasion of Qin. States Qin Vs Allied: Zhao, Chu, Wei, Han and Yan. Background Planning a counter strategy When word reached the Royal Court of Qin that all the other six states had began invading their State of Qin, all but Shun Shin Kun, Shōbunkun, Ryo Fui and Ei Sei were paralyzed from shock. After Ei Sei raised morale they started to hold battle simulations non-stop to find a viable counter strategy. After they collapsed from mental exhaustion, Shun Shin Kun informs Ryo Fui they came up with a strategy that made them win 20 out of a 100 times. Considering the situation, Ryo Fui found these reasonable odds. Kankoku Pass Kankou Pass is considered the most impenetrable pass in all of China. It's thanks to this wall along with the mountain range surrounding Kanyou, that Kanyou can be seen as the hardest city to conquer. It is a gigantic wall protecting the south passage leading to Kanyou, the royal capital of Qin. Ladders and siege towers are deemed ineffective due to its height and so far it has never been breached by any enemy. The mountainous surrounding terrain also make it harder to flank. This made it the ideal location to oppose the Coalition Army. Preparations For this battle, Qin gathered all their generals of worth mentioning; Moubu, Mougou, Duke Hyou, Tou, Ō Sen, Kan Ki and Chou Tou. Around 250,000 to 300,000 troops were gathered to counter the Coalition Army of 540,000 troops. The armies were posted against each other as such: Generals On the walls: Mougou, Kanki and Chou Tou†'' Vs Wei and Han Armies'' Left side: Ō Sen Vs Ordo of the Yan Army Right side: Moubu and Tou Vs Chu Army Farther right side: Duke Hyou VS Zhao Army Story 1st Day Duke Hyou and his army initiates the battle along with Shin and the Hi Shin unit, and rushed the Zhao army head on. Wei Commander in Chief brought out specially designed siege towers to attack Kankoku Pass. The first tower was raised at General Cho Tou's location and successfully reached its mark. Kanki burned down the second siege tower when they attempted to reach the location he was in charge of. General Chou Tou successfully pushed backed Wei soldiers to their Siege tower. Shin's ability as an instinctual General is awakened. Along with the Hi Shin Unit, Shin saved Duke Hyou's Army and counterattacked against Zhao leading 10,000 soldiers. Shin slew General Man Goku in battle promising him as a soldier he will never commit or allow an incident such as Chouhei to happen again. Rin Bou, Tou's second vassal, when attempting to kill Rin Bu Kun, was sniped from distance by Haku Rei. Tou slew Chu General Rin Bu Kun. 2nd Day The remnants of the 1st Chu Army fought with no assistance from the 2nd Army. They proceed to attack the Qin Army with no tactics. On the Zhao Battlefield, Duke Hyou remained at his HQ observing the small scale clashes.The Yan Army continued their assault on Ousen's fortress, with no signs of it breaking.With the withdrawal of the Wei's siege tower, Kankoku Pass itself has turned into a standard siege battle. Later, Karin ordered the HQ to pass the message as follows: "If all troops fight conservatively, Kankoku Pass should fall in ten days time!" Category:Qin Category:Battles Category:Locations